


Beyond the Laughing Sky

by luvielle



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Multi, No Beta, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, journal format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvielle/pseuds/luvielle
Summary: "Where, oh, where would I be?Would I find a place for me,In the land of grand enchantment?"Or, four girls find themselves in another world with only a pyromaniac cat and each other.
Kudos: 3





	Beyond the Laughing Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Twisted Wonderland belongs to Disney and Yana Toboso. I only own my OCs. 
> 
> This fanfic is written in an epistolary format, through the journal writing of an OC and some other documents. I will write in the most common story format, but not much.

**_Luvi Vales_ **

**_V̸a̴l̴k̷y̵r̶i̶e̵ ̶H̴i̷M̶E̷_ **

*******

~~U̴n̶s̴a̴ ̸m̷a̴n̵i̵?̷~~

~~How do you even write in a diary? Journal?~~

~~If you could answer, that would be great. Honestly, I haven’t owned one in so long and here we are…~~

~~Do I just, I don’t know, write whatever?~~

~~Wait, please don’t answer.~~

…

~~Aoi wants me to write my feelings down.~~

~~I’m sleepy.~~

~~(oh, she’s glaring right now.)~~

…

~~I had cake today. It wasn’t the strawberry shortcake that was promised but it was cake.~~

...

~~Aoi is getting better at using her Element. I feel like a proud mom, it’s so weird…~~

~~Kinda sad. She’s becoming a proper v̷a̴l̷k̶y̶r̵i̴e̸ HiME soon.~~

…

~~Nagi visited today.~~

~~Was tempted to shoot him, but I’d get suspended.~~

~~Didn’t ask what he wanted, but it must have been about ** _him_**. ~~

…

~~P̷̠̲̮̈͐i̴̝̠̘̍s̴̩̆̑̈́t̸͍͚̕ą̴̰͎̾ ̴̘͉̣͝s̴̟̆̄̽û̶̫͙̭͌̇n̶͕̆o̵̬̣̒d̴͓̾.̸͉̯̬̇͌̍ ̸͕̤͊͂P̸̱͉̊̌i̷̟̕ͅs̷̤͌͝t̴̰̏̉ä̸̟͓́̄͘ͅ ̶͕͎̏͗̈́ş̷̎ȗ̴̬n̸̮̓͗̆ǒ̸̝̤͜ḋ̴̮̞͝.̵̛̞̈́̐ ̷͓̠̻͋P̷̤̹̓̌ȋ̵̢̪̊́s̴̰̄̊t̸͖̻̐̄̒a̶̺̿̽ ̴̧̪̆̾̿s̵͙̩̐͑̾u̵̞̦͉͗͝n̷̲̮̫̂̂̊ǫ̸͕͉̑̑̌d̵̝͋̓͝.̵̜͓̰͂ ̶̙̆͜P̴͙̃́i̸̛̪̘͆s̴͒ͅt̸̢̩͊ͅa̶̡̚ ̴͙͉̪̍s̶͓͙̓ú̷̦̕͝ṉ̶̯̋̐̆o̴̡̰̮͛d̶̡̟͙̈́̓.̵͇̌ ̸̛̘P̷̦̙͒̋ḭ̷̪̕ͅs̷̢͍͆̈̿ẗ̸͖̱́̏͜ȁ̴̫͐͒ ̶̤̩͓̕ś̴̨̟̃̕ú̷̡̪̣̇n̶̥͠ǫ̵͂̅̑d̵̰̠̃͑̓.̵̻̙̊ ̵̨̠̱͋̊P̴̩̳̤̏̏ï̴̯͚̪̋̌s̵̼͝ **ť̶̠̬̝͘ä̷̡͉ ̷͉̱̣̅ŝ̵̺̏ū̷̱̣̉n̶̛̠̤͔̈́ö̸̱́ḑ̸̢̞̈.̸͕̉͝ ̷̬͊̓͝P̷̙͓̩̀i̷̯̿S̷̻̑t̵̪̥̉a̵͈̙̰͊ ̸̮̆̒̊Ṣ̷̢̻̒̀͑u̶̧̜͚͒N̶̯̦̔̕͝ͅŏ̸̗D̷̑͜** .̸͍͍̜̃͛ ~~

…

~~Shiro-chan is trying to get me to teach. Just because I graduated, doesn’t mean I’m fit to teach others how to be v̷a̴l̷k̶y̶r̵i̴e̸s HiME.~~

~~Aoi is an exception.~~

…

~~So tired.~~

~~Had to restrain Tako-chan again. Why is she still a v̷a̴l̷k̶y̶r̵i̴e̸ PRINCESS?~~

…

~~Drank soju for the first time.~~

~~Tasted like lies.~~

~~Way lami.~~

…

~~Today’s been quiet.~~

~~Had cake from the diner, Mai-Mai offered hehe.~~

~~It tasted nice...~~

...

**Day 1**

How long has it been since I properly wrote here? (added the numbers, oddly fitting right now)

Actually, how did this even survive… (seriously bitaw)

It’s the first night? I’ve found myself in another world. There’s four of us, not counting the fire-cat-tanuki-thing that attacked earlier tonight. 

Don’t know how this happened. I just. Woke up in a coffin…

I don’t know what’s going on...

I’m tired.

I want to go home.

...

**Day 2**

Woke up at 3.

Just the usual, I guess.

Ghosts were nice enough to help me find the cleaning supplies. Thank you. 

Also found out we had an attic and a basement, and I cleaned the whole first floor (reminded me of my aunt’s house, was a nightmare to clean) Lots of broken flooring too.

Rien was the first to wake up after me. Had a hard time cleaning when all she did was stare.

The ever so gracious and kind Headmaster Crowley (that’s his name) came by this morning (with unhealthy, store bought food, but food still) 

Have to get groceries. 

Yuu and the other one got assigned to the Main Street, along with Grim. Meanwhile, Rien and I got were told to report to the library (so many books, it was like a dream come true)

The librarian was nice; reminded me of my old supervisor.

Have to leave soon, books to reshelf and Rien-

* * *

“Excuse me?”

A voice broke through the silence of the library, startling the false redhead and making her jump from her place atop the stool.

Quick thinking had her grabbing the ledge of the nearby bookshelf at the expense of her journal and pen.

Heart hammering in her chest, Luvi carefully stepped down from her perch, facing forwards after retrieving her fallen stationary.

“Hi,” dark eyes meet a pair not unlike the color of honey. “How can I help you?”

The stranger before her wore a striking red vest under his dark blazer with matching slacks and a pair of black rimmed glasses. His short green hair stuck out in different directions yet somehow managed to stay neat.

Lifting a hand to adjust his glasses, he asked, “Do you know where I can find the cookbooks?”

He had a mark on his cheek, she realised, something she couldn't quite see even with her own pair of spectacles. 

Hesitant to respond, Luvi’s words are spoken softly as she asks, “The magical ones or the non-magical ones?”

The golden eyed stranger blinks in surprise before answering, “The non-magical ones.”

Luvi nodded after a moment of hesitation, beckoning for the bespectacled stranger to follow her. “Pate-sensei separated the magical books from the non-magical ones,” she explained. “There aren’t a lot of non-magical books though, so he had us segregate them.”

Seeing the table filled with books yet to be shelved, the false redhead made sure to properly direct the stranger to the books he’d sought. “You can still borrow them from the library, but only for a week.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” he nodded. “Thank you.”

Luvi remained ignorant of his gratitude as she hurried to return to her chores, unaware of a pair of curious eyes the color of honey following after her.

* * *

**Day 2 (Continuation)**

Yuu and Raiko (finally remembered, thank you) came back with scratches and bruises! Grim was the most unscathed but still.

Almost called my Element, which would have been bad. 

Rien’s laughing at the two right now, something about them burning a statue and breaking a chandelier…

I’m too old for this…

Good news though (for them, not for me), Crowley has agreed to have us enrolled because he is gracious. 

Have to go to his office for the papers tomorrow. Don’t know how that’s going to go what with our circumstances but well...

I’m going to sleep.

...

**Day 3**

Morning (there’s nothing good about mornings so what’s the point)

I almost shot someone today.

Almost. Because I smacked him instead. 

Stared at him for a while, whoever he is. Has a weird heart tattoo on his face, and an even weirder collar around his neck…

Left t̶h̶e̸ ̵c̸o̵r̸p̸s̵e̸ him in the living room, and went back to bed.

Hopefully nothing bad happens today.

...

**Day 3 (Continuation)**

I have so many regrets.

Apparently, the one with the heart mark (not a tattoo, saw him re-apply it, such betrayal) was Ace and he commandeered the couch in the living room, because he stole a tart.

How-

Not even gonna mention the other one that came to visit.

Yuu left with Grim and Raiko after classes (they left their things with me, why). Said something about getting chestnuts from the botanical garden? Well. I hope they stay safe.

Rien left me in the library too, her things also with me (what am I? a locker?). She mentioned finding a job.

... I should find one too.

Maybe the library is hiring? 

I’ll ask.

...

**Day 4**

Somehow.

The idiots have multiplied.

If I had my camera I would have taken a picture. Wait, no. That would be a waste.

Roy (the fluffy one) said it had something to do with the Queen.

What-

* * *

“Good morning, Luvi-san.”

A strangled scream left her lips, hands poised to strike with the mop in hand only to slip on the wet floorboards, arms flailing as she tried to find something to hold on to.

A difficult feat to do with her journal in one hand, and the mop in the other. 

Amidst the chaos, Rien stood back with a serene smile painted on her lips, dark eyes shining with unholy glee as the floorboards broke from the false redhead’s sudden weight.

“R-Rien…”

The younger brunette was scary, Luvi decided after she finally pulled herself out of the crater in the abandoned hallways. 

* * *

**Day 4 (Continuation)**

Maybe I should stop writing in the morning…

Trein-sensei is giving me a look, but I’m writing notes too.

**_IsLe oF SAges_ **

**_\- nighT raVen colLeGe_ **

**_\- olD isLand_ **

**_\- riCh hiStory_ **

**_\- mirRor traveL_ **

**_RoSe Kin_ **

Ah, shet…

...

**Day 4 (Continuation)**

Fell asleep halfway through History… not my proudest moment but I needed sleep.

Loud seatmate woke me up though I think my ears bled.

Alone in the dorm (with ghosts)

Yuu, Raiko and Grim went som **EwhEre** **And rIen HaS paRt-TimE JoB**

**bEf, PorRk, CHikRen-**

**nEeD tO maKE GroCErY LiST fOR EvRyo** -

* * *

“Do you think she’s mad?”

Yuu pursed her lips in thought, shaking her head when Raiko grew nervous at her silence. “Raymond-san said she looked tired,” she said with a sigh. “Maybe she fell asleep?”

“Are you sure?” Raiko continued to pester the Prefect, hands shaking the elder’s arm. “What if-”

“Luvi-san is asleep right now,” a soft, lilting voice interrupted from the side, eliciting a startled shriek from the two girls. “See?” 

Raiko had a hand to her chest as labored breaths escaped her, eyes blown wide as she eyed the still smiling Rien from her position by the open door. Yuu let out a deep sigh from beside her, carefully stepping forward to peer into Luvi’s room. 

The brunette with braids directs another smile at Raiko, watching with quiet glee when she shudders from under her scrutiny. 

“Okay, okay,” she mumbled under her breath, joining Yuu by the door.

What they see from the open doorway is something they promise to keep to themselves.

Yuu carefully pulls a frozen Raiko away before she could awaken Luvi, quiet laughter leaving her when the taller girl broke from her stupor. Rien herself let out a quiet giggle, bowing to the unseen ghost with a tophat as she gently shut the door to Luvi’s room.

They would let their Assistant Prefect rest surrounded by wrinkled papers with unreadable writing, her journal in another hand.

* * *

**NEED TO ASKED CROWLEY**

_\- the electricity works but only until the second floor_

_\- water/pipes_

_\- need cleaning supplies (a few more maybe)_

_-_ **_VINEGAR_ **

_\- need something for the leaks_

_\- CLOTHES_

_\- ???_

...

**LIST**

_-_ **_RICE_ **

_\- need eggs for breakfast_

_\- bread_

_\- fish??_

_\- vinegar_

_\- shampoo_

_\- conditioner_

_\- soap_

_\- seeds for_ **_tHe GArDen_ **

**_\- cANneD tYuNA_ **

**_-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, helloo~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading (*^▽^*). The epistolary format has been something I've wanted to try for a while, and I thought Luvi would be the perfect OC/twsona to use it with haha.
> 
> Random Trivia: Luvi often falls asleep while writing, so the bolded words that look misshapen are what she wrote while half-asleep. ╭( ･ㅂ･)و


End file.
